<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A long time coming. by HeavenlyMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408926">A long time coming.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow'>HeavenlyMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hiccups, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Top Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first work, so please be gentle.</p><p>Hijikata has the hiccups and as he hides from everyone, Gintoki happens to find him. Gintoki takes this chance to finally reveal his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A long time coming.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GINTOKI/HIJIKATA</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki had been out drinking and knew that if he went home, Kagura and Shinpachi would complain about him spending all the rent money again. So Gintoki decides to go for a walk and sober up.</p><p>It’s a nice night. No clouds in the sky. A moon so big, it lights the town.</p><p>As he passes over a wooden bridge he hears a noise. He stops for a second and hears it again. He leans over the railing and looks under the bridge to see Hijikata leaning against the inner wall.</p><p>*Hic*</p><p>Hijikata's body jerks. Gintoki's eyes open wide. Gintoki has had a crush on Hijikata for a while but never had the courage to say anything. With how he was currently looking, this might be the time to try and help him and see where it could go.</p><p>Gintoki makes his way over the bridge and down to the river bank as he hears a few more Hic sounds. Hijikata clearly has the hiccups. Gintoki peeks around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay”, he asks as his head comes into Hijikata’s view.</p><p>Hijikata jumps and puts a hand to his chest.</p><p>“I'm fi *hic* fine', he replies in a panic.</p><p>“I guess scaring you didn't work”, Gintoki says as Hijikata hiccups again.</p><p>“I guess not”, Hijikata sighs.</p><p>Gintoki turns to the side and leans on the wall next to him crossing his arms.</p><p>“So.....what have you tried?” Gintoki asks, curious.</p><p>“*hic* Everything *hic*”, Hijikata sighs. The other Shinsengumi members had tried all the cures they could think of to help but in the end, Hijikata had to flee as it was getting to be too much.</p><p>Suddenly, they can hear Kondo and Yamazaki calling Hijikata’s name.</p><p>Hijikata covers his mouth as another hiccup escapes. Taking this chance, Gintoki moves in front of him and uses his body to cover him from sight.</p><p>Hijikata can't move. He is sandwiched between the wall and Gintoki's broad chest. He puts a hand to Gintoki's chest ready to push him away but Gintoki looks away as if making sure the others had left. After a couple of mins, and the sound of Kondo and Yamazaki's voices no longer being heard, Gintoki looks back to Hijikata.</p><p>*Hic*</p><p>Hijikata can't help but let out a loud hiccup.</p><p>Gintoki smiles as he begins to blush. Hijikata tries to push Gintoki away but something inside of him doesn't really want too.</p><p>“I can help you”, Gintoki says with a soft voice into Hijikata’s ear.</p><p>Hijikata doesn’t say a word. He just hiccups looking down.</p><p>Taking this as a plea for help, Gintoki takes his hand and looks to see if anyone is around. They make their way out from under the bridge, through the back alleys and into an abandoned house.</p><p>The house still has its doors and windows but no furniture. It looks like no one had been there for months. They enter quietly and make their way into the bedroom area. Hijikata looks around.</p><p>“What *hic* are we doing *hic* here?”</p><p>Gintoki unties his obi, slips off his Yukata and lays it on the ground.</p><p>”I don't want you getting cold and dirty” Gintoki smiles as he looks up at him.</p><p>Hijikata hiccups as Gintoki moves towards him putting his hand to his cheek.</p><p>The warmth of Gintoki’s hand feels so nice on his cold cheek.</p><p>“I've loved you for so long”, Gintoki declares as he moves in for a kiss.</p><p>At first Hijikata stands frozen, then he feels Gintoki's other hand on his hip pulling him in closer. Gintoki's tongue pushing in between his lips and into his mouth. Hijikata hiccups out loud but Gintoki doesn't care. As their tongues begin to play, He wraps his arms around Gintoki's waist kissing him back.</p><p>Gintoki then moves them to the yukata and slowly lowers Hijikata onto it like he was made of glass.</p><p>They part and look into each other’s eyes panting.</p><p>“*hic* What *hic*”.. Hijikata doesn't finish that sentence as Gintoki begins to unbutton his uniform. He slips the jacket off and places it neatly on the floor beside them. Gintoki then starts to unbutton Hijikata’s white shirt and leans in to lick his nipples.</p><p>“Ahhh *hic* Wait”, Hijikata moans as he starts to feel the pleasure through his body.</p><p>Gintoki continues to lick and nibble on his nipples and pulls his shirt right off. He begins kissing his chest, making his way down. Hijikata continues to hiccup, his body jerking hard.</p><p>Gintoki looks up as he reaches the top of Hijikata’s pants.</p><p>Hijikata unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants and slides them off.</p><p>He lies down on Gintoki's yukata and looks away with a slight blush. He never thought he would ever be naked in front of him. Not like this.</p><p>Gintoki leans down and kisses him on the cheek to get his attention. He then licks his fingers and very slowly inserts them into his hole. He's so tight..</p><p>Each time Hijikata hiccups, he tightens around Gintoki's fingers. Gintoki moves them in a little more until he hits the spot.</p><p>Hijikata arches his back.</p><p>“*hic* ohh *hic* Gintoki *hic*”. Hijikata is clearly feeling it.</p><p>Gintoki moves his fingers in and out making sure to stretch the hole enough for later. Hijikata's cock is trembling. Gintoki takes this as the perfect time and removes his fingers.</p><p><br/>
“Don't st *hic* stop”, Hijikata pants.</p><p>“Don't worry; I have something even better than my fingers”.</p><p>Gintoki stands up and undoes his trousers. They drop to the floor and he kicks them away. He can now see Gintoki's cock is ready for action. Gintoki kneels down onto the yukata and lifts Hijikata's left leg up, getting in position.</p><p>What a sight to see. Gintoki looks over Hijikata’s body. His slender legs, his hard abs from years of training.</p><p>Holding the end of his cock, Gintoki pushes the tip slowing into Hijikata.</p><p>“*hic* Ahhh *hic* Ahhh * hic*”, Hijikata moans as Gintoki pushes in deeper and deeper. His cock, trembling even more.</p><p>As Gintoki is finally all the way in, he leans down and kisses Hijikata.</p><p>“Mmm *hic* Hngh”.. Hijikata can't believe Gintoki is inside him. Is this a dream?</p><p>“I'm going to move”, Gintoki says and Hijikata nods.</p><p>Gintoki begins to move slowly at first, watching Hijikata's body as it reacts to the pleasure and hiccups.</p><p>Gintoki starts moving faster, thrusting in and out with a set rhythm. Hijikata covers his face as he lets out a moan/hiccup from embarrassment.</p><p>“Don't do that”, Gintoki says pulling his arm away. “Let me hear you and see you. Hiccups and all”.</p><p>Hijikata still blushing puts his hand up and touches Gintoki's cheek. Gintoki kisses his hand as his thrusts faster and faster. Gintoki then pulls him up off the floor and onto his lap. Hijikata wraps his arms around Gintoki's neck for support and leans back, moving his hips. His mouth open, his moans and hiccups can be heard and Gintoki really seems to be enjoying it.</p><p>“I *hic* think *hic* I'm going to *hic* cum”, Hijikata expresses with his cock already seeping.</p><p>“Me too”, Gintoki replies. “Let’s cum together”.</p><p>As Hijikata and Gintoki move together, they both cum at the same time. Hijikata’s cum squirting all over he and Gintoki’s chests.</p><p>As they collapse onto the now dirty yukata, Gintoki on his back panting, Hijikata rests his head on Gintoki's chest. After a couple of minutes Gintoki says , “It worked”.</p><p>Hijikata looks up at Gintoki. “You're right. My hiccups are gone”.</p><p>After washing up in the basin out back and getting dressed (well, Gintoki had to borrow Hijikata’s white shirt as they got his yukata dirty), they make their way through the back alleys and onto the main road.</p><p>“THERE YOU ARE!!!!”.</p><p>Hijikata jumps when a hand grabs his shoulder. He turns to see Kondo, panting, looking at him with worry.</p><p>“Kondo”, Hijikata says in a surprised tone.</p><p>“We've been looking everywhere for you”, Kondo huffs and puffs as he holds onto Hijikata’s shoulder for support. He suddenly looks at Hijikata and tilts his head. “Wait, your hiccups are gone”.</p><p>Hijikata and Gintoki look at each other then back to Kondo.</p><p>“Oh, um, Yeah, they just went away on their own”, Hijikata lies.</p><p>Kondo looks at Gintoki who is wearing a Shinsengumi shirt, then back to Hijikata.</p><p>“I see”. Kondo grins, slaps Hijikata on the back then walks away.</p><p>“Shit. He knows”. Hijikata begins to panic.</p><p>Gintoki has already started walking home.</p><p>“HEY!! GINTOKI!! WAIT!!!”, Hijikata chases after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>